


Our Love Is God, So Kneel and Pray

by InkDomain



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Price and Zeller (mentioned), Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDomain/pseuds/InkDomain
Summary: Set over the span of Season 3, Episode 13, Will accepts that he'll have to somehow end both the Dragon's life along with Hannibal's.





	Our Love Is God, So Kneel and Pray

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters are inspired by 'As The World Falls Down' by David Bowie, each chapter corresponding with each verse.

Bathed in the golden glow provided by the wick of the numerous candles before him, Hannibal savoured the sanctity the Norman Chapel provided him. Previously a lone occupant to the Chapel, the presence of another is not gone unnoticed. Making no attempt to observe who has joined him, attention remaining on the candles. Their soft licks of flame illuminating the red stained glass of their containers.

Bringing his thumb and forefinger to surround the weak flame of an indiscriminate candle, Hannibal closes the distance between the digits and extinguishes the burning wick. Admiring the assortment of candles, wicks either burning or snuffed out, Hannibal allows the newcomer to stand beside him at the table. 

Pleased with the display, maroon eyes housing the glint from the flames roam over to the individual standing beside him. He admires the other in the same way he admired the lit candles before snuffing them out.   
“Ding-dong, the Dragon’s dead.” Will Graham’s voice breaks the silence of the Chapel, though not loud enough to completely shatter the tranquillity that surrounded them. 

Observing Will as the words settle- the disappointment from them slowly blooming in his chest. As he turns his gaze back towards the collection of candles, a glimmer of hope from this news is reflected in his expression.  
“Are congratulations in order?”   
“I didn’t kill him. Suicide.” Will answers curtly, dousing any kindling of hope from an alternative ending to the Dragon Dr. Lecter may have conjured. Disappointment is once again cast upon Hannibal’s face in the subtle change of expression.   
“Then he wasn’t as strong as the Dragon after all.” 

Hannibal opens his eyes; the peace of the Norman Chapel in Palermo is replaced with the desolate enclosure he was confined to at Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane.   
“He was trying to stop.” Will states, moving down the visitor’s room to where Hannibal leaned against the wall on his side of the barrier between them. With his hands in his pockets, Will takes in the image of Dr. Lecter in the dark lighting of the room.   
“I was rooting for you, Will…it’s a shame.” Hannibal replies, only moving to tilt his head forward from its previous position against the white wall. As Will studies the man he once believed to be his friend, Hannibal remains with his gaze fixed in front of him. “You came all this way and you didn’t get to kill anybody.” 

Hannibal pauses for a brief interval, lasting only a heartbeat or two in length, but created a weighted significance on the two as the balance of their relationship shifted. His arms crossed and resting his hands against the small of his back, Hannibal looked stiff and unnatural in the white uniform he was given when incarcerated at the hospital. “The only consolation is Dr. Chilton.” Hannibal affronts as he tilts his head to finally register Will.   
Allowing him enough time to respond, Hannibal continues when Will’s silence doesn’t give him what he wanted. 

Pushing himself from the wall, he holds eye contact as he positions himself before Will. His stance remains powerful, an unspoken confrontation in his limbs as he stares down the man who rejected him. “Congratulations for the job you did on him. I admired it enormously.” Separated only by the glass barrier, Hannibal holds his posture in a covertly challenging manner. “What a cunning boy you are.”   
“Are you accusing me of something?” Wills asks with genuine confusion in his tone, eyebrows slightly knitting together.   
“Does the enemy inside you agree with the accusation? Even a little bit?” Hannibal tests.   
“I came back to stop the Dragon.” Will establishes, though his hesitation and stuttering on the pronoun ‘I’ suggested to Hannibal that his statement caused him anxiety to say. “He’s stopped.”  
“Your family was on his itinerary. Safe now.” The change in tactics was not unnoticed by Will. “You can go home again, if there’s any point.” Fixed with a powerful and burning stare, Hannibal strips away the inner workings of Will Graham between the glass. “Is there any point?”   
“I like my life there.” Will reacts to the indignation of Hannibal’s question towards the importance of his family. Pushed away by the apathetic challenge, Will turns away from Hannibal with intent to leave him behind. 

Sensing that he may lose his visitor earlier than he wants, with the slight possibility of him not returning, Hannibal begins to walk to the centre of his cell as he calls out to Will before he can leave him behind.   
“It won’t be the same. You’ll see it’s not the same.” Confident when seeing Will has stopped his movements to listen to what he had to say, he continues. “The unspoken knowledge will live with you, like unwanted company in the house.”   
“Molly and I want it to be the same.” Physically reacting to the utterance of her name combined with the unity Will paired her with, Hannibal slightly recoils.   
“When life becomes maddeningly polite….” Provoked by the connection between Will and Molly, Hannibal takes a few steps closer to the glass. He lowers his arms to rest by his side, eyes locking with Will’s as he stands before him. “Think about me.”   
Will scrutinises Hannibal as he processes the selfish request.   
“Think about me, Will, don’t worry about me.” With the sense of entitlement a scorned lover expressed, Hannibal stands unwavering as he watches Will approach him. 

Inhaling a ragged breath to steady himself, Will rose to the challenge Hannibal presented and pressed the palm of his right hand against the glass of his cage.   
“You turned yourself in, so I would always know where you were.” Conflicting thoughts and emotions swam through the tired eyes of Will Graham. “You’d only do that if I rejected you.”   
A shared moment of understanding beyond articulation passed between the men. Bringing himself away from the glass and the man it held back, Will once again made to leave. “Goodbye.”

A brief moment of panic flashed inside Hannibal before he could quell the sensation. Desperate to have him stay longer, he called his name.   
“Will.” He gets what he wanted. Will stops, sighing as though he was dealing with a clinging child that refused to allow separation. Will allows himself to indulge in the captive’s silent request for a moment longer of attention.   
“Was it good to see me?” Laced with a tentativeness he didn’t deserve, Hannibal awaited Will’s response.   
“Good?” All but choking on the word, he shakes his head before pouring all his loathing into his answer. “No.”   
Turning his back to him, Will leaves his company. Abandoned with the sting of another of Will’s rejections, the ghost of tears wet maroon orbs.


End file.
